U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,491 relates to devices for deterring pests, including a replica of an owl having a head that moves. The head is mounted for free movement relative to a body portion such that a small amount of wind will cause the head to move relative to the body portion. It has been observed that an owl replica having such head movement is effective in deterring pests. However, on very calm or essentially windless days, it has been observed that the head has reduced movement, which can detract from the effectiveness of the owl in deterring pests.
The present disclosure advantageously provides improved devices for deterring pests that enables intermittent powered movement of the device, even in the absence of wind, to frighten birds, rabbits and garden pests, and which does not interfere with any wind-powered or free movement of the device.